


congratulations.

by bisshori



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Drama, I love dowoon, Multi, Wonpil really really likes dowoon, dopil Is platonic, getting drunk, mostly dowoon focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisshori/pseuds/bisshori
Summary: where jaehyung, sungjin, younghyun, wonpil and dowoon meet for the first time,  while filming a new drama.





	congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first work completely in English, so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes, I'm trying to make it look nice, but it's kinda hard.   
> I hope somebody will like it.

Dowoon hesitantly took another small step, tightly clutching a piece of paper in his hands. Glancing shortly at the script, which he received some time ago, he tried to calm down, frantically telling himself that it was all fine, that _he_ was fine.

It was hard, because, from the moment he opened the door, the chaos, loud noises and people running in different directions scared him. Shouting and busyness of this place made him curl slightly into himself, inching towards the exit, wanting nothing more than just disappear.

The picture of him laying on the comfortable sofa on his room, wrapped in a fluffy blanket, watching the re-run of the first episode of "Sherlock" entered his mind, pushing him. Unfortunately, before he decided to just flee from the scary place, he was brutally stopped.

Maybe... It wasn't really brutal, just a gentle hand on his shoulder, lightly tapping his pale, blue jacket, but it still made him jump a little bit.

Turing around, he was greeted with a short woman. She was smiling nicely to him, her thin, pink lips decorated by a silver ring.

The director.

Dowoon had already met her and could sincerely say that she was the loveliest and most energetic person he had ever seen. And it was coming from someone who lived with Wonpil.

She insisted on just calling her noona, while buying Dowoon white, hot chocolate and a red velvet cupcake, after she decided to cast him as one of the lead roles. If the brunette wasn't as awkward and shy, he would probably oppose this idea. Instead, he quietly nodded his head, blushing furiously under the mask, which was thankfully covering the lower half of his face.

Bowing his head, the younger tried to make eye contact with the woman, while not dying. It wasn't particularly easy.

"Hello, I'm..." Yoon started, after taking a deep breath, and flashing a weak smile. He had to at least pretend that he was happy and exited, he was really desperate for the role and the money that would come with it. In the end, he nearly cried after getting the job. 

"Yoon Dowoon, I'm not that old to just forget it." the director cheerfully said, patting him slightly on the arm. "I'm glad that you're a bit early, I forgot to ask you the last time we met. Anyway, come with me, I'll show you people who will be working with you, okay?" Slightly pushing Dowoon, she checked something on her phone, only to open another pair of doors just a minute later, after pushing the device into her pocket. 


End file.
